Nirgge Parduoc
is the 27th Arrancar in Sōsuke Aizen's army and one of Barragan Luisenbarn's six Fracción. Appearance He has quite a large body, and he easily has the largest body in weight among Barragan's Fracción (whereas Choe Neng Poww has the largest body in terms of actual size). His Hollow mask consists of a thick helmet with short tusks protruding from the sides. He has a wavy, short blond hair and has four short, squiggly lines descending from each eye and jagged, chipped teeth. Personality Nirgge is boastful, short-sighted, and demeaning. During his fight with Marechiyo Ōmaeda, he insults Ōmaeda's weight despite being of similar girth himself. Like his fellow Fracción, he holds his master, Barragan, in high regard and refers to him as "his majesty".Bleach manga, Chapter 329, page 11 He is also somewhat lecherous, telling Ōmaeda he preferred fighting Rangiku Matsumoto instead of him. Despite this, he seems to be somewhat patient, as he never actually loses his temper unlike his comrade Ggio Vega. He appears quite bored in the fight with Ōmaeda, and waits until he has tired himself out by trying to cut through his Hierro before doing anything. Synopsis He first appears along with Barragan and the rest of his Fracción in the fake Karakura Town to do battle with the Gotei 13. However, once Aizen, Ichimaru, and Tōsen are trapped in Yamamoto's Shikai, Barragan himself decides to give all orders.Bleach manga, Chapter 318, page 12 After discovering the four pillars that are keeping the real Karakura Town in Soul Society, Barragan sends four members of his Fracción to a different pillar to destroy them, stating that if they are going to guard them using ants, he will just have to send dragons to crush them. In the ensuing battles, one by one, the four Fracción are defeated and killed, much to his,Ggio Vega's and Barragan's surprise. successfully hits Nirgge.]] Barragan, furious, prepares to take action himself, but is persuaded by Ggio, who pleads with their master to let them take care of the Shinigami. Barragan agrees, and so Nirgge engages Marechiyo Ōmaeda in battle, relying more on his large size and power to win. Feigning slowness during the fight, Ōmaeda lulls the Fracción into a false sense of security, then catches him by surprise with his expertise in Flash Step and bashes his head in. Though still able to seize hold of Ōmaeda after Ōmaeda lets his guard down to taunt him, Nirgge is finished off unintentionally by Soifon when she is thrown away by one of Ggio's attacks. In the anime adaptation, however, apart from the fact that his fight against Ōmaeda lasted much longer (mainly due to Ōmaeda giving off a lengthly lecture of his status about being rich and handsome), Nirgge survives the blow and continues his battle against Ōmaeda, nearly overwhelming him with his stretchable trunk. At one point he almost kills him with a Cero, but Ōmaeda survives long enough to finally defeat him by smashing him on the head with his Zanpakutō's Shikai. Powers & Abilities Enhanced Strength: He has great physical strength, as he was able to overwhelm Ōmaeda with little effort and when he was pushing with his seemingly full force, Nirgge only pushed a little more and sent him flying for a relatively far distance. Cero: He is shown to have a light blue-green Cero and charges it with his left hand. This was only seen in the anime.Bleach Anime - Episode 223 Hierro: Nirgge possesses a strong Hierro that allows him to easily block the attacks of Ōmaeda's Zanpakutō. His Hierro is so effective that multiple strikes from the blade, without him even attempting to counter, deflected off him with ease and no visible signs of damage. (Though this may be due to Ōmaeda being a fairly sub par Shinigami) Zanpakutō : an average katana with a silver oval-like guard with a light-green handle.Bleach manga, Chapter 328, page 13 *'Resurrección': It is released by the command .Bleach manga, Chapter 331, page 11 When calling out the release command. Nirgge transforms into a form resembling a humanoid woolly mammoth. In this form, his body is covered in green fur, with the tusks of his hollow mask enlarging to become somewhat reminiscent of an actual mammoth's tusks. He gains a large grey trunk from the center forehead of what's left of the cap that is his hollow mask.Bleach manga, Chapter 331, page 12 :*'Enhanced Strength': In his released form, his physical strength is greatly increased, causing him to be able to jump to great heights, and allowing him to attack at a distance due to his new trunk''Bleach'' manga, Chapter 331, page 15 but his speed is lowered significantly. Bleach manga, Chapter 331, page 14 :*'Extendable Trunk': Nirgge is capable of stretching his trunk to almost 10 times its original length. That way he can bind his enemies and toss them around his surroundings, dealing a large amount of damage, but this was only seen in the anime.Bleach Anime - Episode 223 Quotes *"Trample, Mamut!" Trivia *He is one of three known Arrancar to have a released form that hinders their self in any way, the other two being Cirucci Thunderwitch and Choe Neng Poww(Though this only tires him out rather than reducing any other specialities). *He is the only Fracción whose name wasn't mentioned during the storyline. It was not revealed until volume 38 of the manga was released, which contained his character profile. During this time he was referred to by fans as Unnamed Fracción or Fat Fracción. *Nirgge's release command was originally mistranslated in the manga as 'crush.' Although the Japanese definitions differ, he would have been the third character in the series to have that as his English translated command, the other two being Ōmaeda and Tesla. *Nirgge's released form, and the name of his Zanpakutō, like fellow Fraccion member Ggio Vega's, relate to prehistoric creatures of the Ice Age, Ggio being based off a sabre-tooth tiger and Nirgge based off a mammoth. *Nirgge is one of the six Arrancar whose mask remnants are broken during battle, the others being Ggio Vega, Findor Carias, Edrad Liones,Avirama Redder,and Nelliel Tu Oderschvank. One of his horns was broken when Soifon fell over him, being kicked by Ggio Vega. *Nirgge's death in the anime is different from his death in the manga: In the manga, he was crushed by a boulder that was loosened by the shock waves of Ggio Vega releasing his Zanpakutō. In the anime, his opponent Marechiyo actually beats him. References Navigation Category:Numeros Category:Characters Category:Arrancar Category:Fraccions Category:Male